1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coextruded living hinge, a component having a coextruded living hinge, and methods of making a component having a coextruded living hinge.
2. Background Art
Many components, such as blow-molded, injection molded, compression molded, or routered vehicle load floors, stowage doors, or console armrests have pivot points to allow the component to properly flex during use. To permit proper flexion without cyclic fatigue and failure, a portion of the load floor or other component is removed and a metal hinge is assembled thereto in subsequent assembly steps. These additional steps and materials add to the cost and time to manufacture the load floor or other component. Further, the metal hinge must be removed from the load floor or other component before the load floor or other component can be recycled.
Accordingly, a need exists to design components with inexpensive, flexible pivots that are capable of withstanding repeated cyclic loading. The component may include a hinge that incorporates spring function therein.